pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Godliest/Communist Club
Nicely spiffyfied. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 15:24, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :In Soviet Russia, the page spiffifies you! --20pxGuildof 15:24, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::Does comrade likes to share a drink? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 15:26, 29 April 2008 (EDT) Wow, wtf. Totally stole that picture from Threadless. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 15:58, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :Because that's what communists do. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:02, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::Who? I google'd it :p And also ricky you're our enemy! KILL! Also need moar members... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:52, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :::I prefer the opposite of Communism, poor ppl should have paid attention at school. Frans 10:58, 30 April 2008 (EDT) I'll add myself to enemies. Frans 11:01, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :NAZI! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:26, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::I have no problem with jews, I hate poor ppl, being payed by our taxes. Frans 13:45, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :::The opposite to Communism is as all knows nazism... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:46, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Sure, but that's not what I said. Frans 13:47, 30 April 2008 (EDT) Oooh I wanna be the communist on the right (our right) in the picture. :3 -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 18:18, 30 April 2008 (EDT) Fascism FTW! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 17:30, 4 May 2008 (EDT) In Soviet Russia, Godliest invites SWT to the club. - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 06:18, 6 May 2008 (EDT) I AM ZE ÜBERMENSCH!!! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 06:21, 6 May 2008 (EDT) Red Son > Ubermensch - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:25, 6 May 2008 (EDT) So it appears Mudkip is in the club. I'll add myself to enemies then. Brandnew pew pew me! 09:35, 19 May 2008 (EDT) :In Soviet of Russia, enemies add YOU!! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:44, 19 May 2008 (EDT) I don't get it, Mudkip good or bad? He looks pissed off all the same tho-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] (Talk | 05:04, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :Comrade Mudkip is good, the liberal evul one is bad! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:58, 26 May 2008 (EDT) ::WRONG, they are both bad. Brandnew 09:32, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :::ur bad. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:09, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :::: In Soviet Russia, Communist Club invites SAMZ0R! And Samz0r accepts! Thank you.. -- Samz0r 19:09, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :::: Yes I might be bad; but so is mudkip. Brandnew. 21:40, 30 May 2008 (EDT) New Enemy Well I'm Not part of this club (yet) but here is another enemy. Reason For Enemy - Check the userbox. Just Thought you should know. 204.14.13.162 10:25, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :ups. Who is he though? :p And feel free to add yourself! Everyone is welcome to the communist club! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:26, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::oh my gosh... i made tht userbox--'7h3' ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'n00b']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'p0l1c3']]50x19px 5p34k5 ] 11:52, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::I saw User:Daviez using it.. ~ ĐONT TALK 12:02, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::yeah i know, it spread, like all good userboxes :]--'7h3' ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'n00b']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'p0l1c3']]50x19px 5p34k5 ] 12:20, 10 June 2008 (EDT) 卍 Zeecron 卍 ← zomg. ~ ĐONT TALK 19:30, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :Hopefully he doesn't truly understand what that sign means! He may use it because it because it was used before as a sign of the sun! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:21, 18 June 2008 (EDT) wtf.. Lyric is german and russian at the same time. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 16:50, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :Zeecrons sig scares me =( Wikiguru 23:04, 12 September 2008 (EDT) Red Alert 3 I'm one of the beta testers, prepare for epically commytastic screenshots of the Soviets. [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 20:21, 3 August 2008 (EDT) : Comm is bad.. i'll give an example for godly, the communists dont have private property so you have to share the cube and there is only 1 leader and even if you can for yes/no for him 99.99% does yes becuase who knows what secret sovjet agent is after the curtain to have a chat with you "vote against the country? you must be insane?" and then you go bybye to syberia for 10 years of -40 degrees and if you still live you wont vote against again.. and there are alot more bleh things but kapit isnt perfect 2 i admit but this... just sox XiV 15:44, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :: learn to grammar. [[user:Ojamo|Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 19:57, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::... ups. Except that there's no leader in communism, not in it's last "pure" form. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 20:24, 12 September 2008 (EDT) I wanna beta for RA 3 :< how do u signup. -Jax010//healingp=0 20:28, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :Too late :< It's not worth it anyway, massive glitches and 30 second tank rushes are all that's there. [[user:Ojamo|Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 20:49, 12 September 2008 (EDT) i wanna be a member! ^:o! ޒޓވ 19px 19:07, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :Then add urself =P --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(''talk)]] 19:11, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::WTB a part in PvX:COMMUNISM as "Lowlife" in the chain of command^^ Wise 15:16, 26 November 2008 (EST) :::Holy ball-sweat. I'm joining! 19:00, 10 January 2009 What about a Nazi club? Let's laugh at the Holocaust! Let's dress Mario like SS! Let's put pictures of Hitler smiling and having a coffee! And obviously, forget he's killed more than 6millions of people! (Even if Staline is not seen as he is, he has starved the whole Ukranian's Population, invented the Gulag. He killed much more than Hitler did. They're both criminal... Don't laugh with it.) 06:43, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :Stupid Capitalist--Relyk 06:51, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::Silly IP thinks Stalin invented communism --'Oj'▲' ' 11:22, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :::Relyk: You're just dangerously stupid. :::Ojamo, you're not better. Click on 'User page' and sees who's drawn. (Yeah, Staline, indeed) I add that Staline is a criminal, but he is surely not the only one on this photo. Stop with your stupid irony, you just don't know what you're playing with, and that does scare me. 15:53, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Stalin was a hero. He never did anything wrong. - 15:58, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::::So didn't Hitler, did he? 16:17, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :::::So did didn't. - 17:30, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::in soviet of russia didn't did you!!! ... Godbox 17:44, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm playing with an ignorant IP, and enjoying it. --'Oj'▲' ' 01:04, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Lol, it's spelled Stalin. Also, the difference between Santa and Jews is that they move in opposite directions in the chimney. Haaaaahaaaaaaahaaaaaaaa. Usofunny, Commie Club is at least somewhat amusing. --'-Chaos-' 19:36, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :Who is Karl Marx and what is Utopia? Socio-democratic, communal ideas in the Bible! How dare you!? (These are things that idiots say). 19:43, 1 April 2009 :::D:D:D:D It could've worked better if it wasn't for the unfairness of an intend-to-be fair system and the laziness of the Russian people as soon as they noticed they get paid even if they don't work. The Soviets failed hard at logistics and could've focused more on them self than on warfare and conflicting with the capitalist pigs. Also, not basing their market on demand and need was just plain stupid. The system, in fact, would work and I heard it's tested too.. --'-Chaos-' 13:07, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :::It works so long as people didnt mind working together. However people are greedy and become easily disenchanted, so it fails. And the only time it doesnt fail is when a small group of hippies are out to prove everyone wrong. - 13:46, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Communism is the best ideology in theory and the worst in reality. Godbox 17:35, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Indeed. And lets focus on the "worst in reality" part. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 19:36, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::no. Because this is internet, not reality. Godbox 19:41, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::PvXwiki is a communist club because it is the best ideology in theory and the worst in reality.--Relyk 19:43, 3 April 2009 (UTC) (Sorry for the mistakes, i'm not English) You're just silly...you've reacted on everything EXCEPT what i point out. Communism is the "best" ideology? Ok, never said the contrary. BUT STALIN, MAO AND CASTRO ARE CRIMINALS!! So remove this image on your user page. Panic, you said 'Stalin was a hero. He never did anything wrong.' so check it out: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joseph_Stalin#Calculating_the_number_of_victims. Read the first message i've send, you didn't catch the meaning actually. 06:41, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :I also said "So did didn't." so what now, bitch? WHAT NOW?! - 09:09, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::We need a Nazi club to fight the commie club. 09:32, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :That makes commie leaders corrupted and criminal, but doesn't mean that the ideology is wrong. Nub :> --'-Chaos-' 12:53, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Seriously, cannibalism is the way forward. FrostytheAdmin 09:26, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Frosty's Cannibalism Club: We like your meat in our mouths. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 10:38, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::I am not a penis muncher ttym FrostytheAdmin 10:39, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::It's the most delicious part TBH. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 10:40, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::::... FrostytheAdmin 10:47, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::::loldοngs - 10:58, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Cannibalism would solve plenty of food issues in poor countries. The christian habit of burying is kinda lame. --'-Chaos-' 12:53, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Nazi's to fight commies? everyone is against commies. even commies are against commies they just daren't speak about it Exo Oo 14:13, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :wut? 15:02, 6 April 2009 :Hello, you seem to be under the impression that Communism is intended to be an opressive totalitarian state where a single dictator holds all power and immediately kills anyone who thinks. You are so very incorrect. Thank you. --'Oj'▲' ' 15:07, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::lol wut? no I don't. did you read what i put? Exo Oo 15:20, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::not really, i just assumed you were incorrect --'Oj'▲' ' 16:42, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::::That's smart. Please share your intelligence with us all. I have with you. Is only FAIR Exo Oo 17:20, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::::His comment would've been splendid for that previous post by that whoru --'-Chaos-' 17:55, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::^ And exo the "intelligence" you shared in your comment is non-existent. Godbox 18:05, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::again that's not thats not what i said... Read more Exo Oo 18:13, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Why? That would get us rid of this mindless trolling we so love. And none wants that, do we? --'-Chaos-' 18:18, 6 April 2009 (UTC) can it be jew jokes tiem nao? What happens when a jew with an erection walks into a wall--Goldenstar 19:33, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :he sues for the wall being there and makes profit? Exo Oo 19:38, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::no dipshit, he breaks his nose--Goldenstar 19:45, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::But i heard jews have big penises. do they have even bigger noses? Exo Oo 20:21, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::::You're ruining the whole fucking joke man -- 20:42, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::::It's Luke, expect thickness. Also, they say black men too have big penises, but it's just the fact that white men are so miserable. --'-Chaos-' 12:46, 7 April 2009 (UTC) How many jews does it take to screw in a lightbulb? None, jews are to cheap to buy lightbulbs. HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW Brandnew. 12:52, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :That was so bad I have to QQ. The best one is "How many emo's does it take to change a lightbulb?" :None, emo's prefer to sit in the dark :> --'-Chaos-' 12:56, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::Why does a man go to the tenth floor, to take the stairs up to the 15th floor? ::Midgets can't reach high enough to reach 15. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:37, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::Cruel. --'-Chaos-' 18:59, 7 April 2009 (UTC)